PewDieCry School FanFiction!
by TheCrazyNinjaShipper
Summary: Cry has moved schools, into a school with pewds and ken! *explosion is heard* Follow their journey throughout school in the fic. May be mild shipping of PewdieCry.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: So, yeah. This is my first fic on the site. *pats self on back* Uh, suitable for everybody n all that stuff, and I hope you enjoy! :)**

**PewDieCry**

Pewdie's POV:

Just another ordinary day at school. I swing my bag onto the table, causing a loud crash. People turn around and stare at me; I don't care, let them think what they want. Ken hadn't arrived yet so I amused myself with my own thoughts. Eventually, Ken arrived. He smiled at me.

"How's it going, bro?" He asked, still smiling.

"Oh, nothing much, just the usual." I reply.

"I see. Gotta go, Mr Dixons here." He said, walking over to his seat as the teacher entered the room. He started form period, rambling on and on about his trip to Paris. I didn't pay attention, as usual; Ken was still smiling at me, and it was slightly beginning to creep me out.

And then he walked in.

Him. I didn't know who he was but I felt immediately interested; there was a strange feeling about him. Maybe it was the mask. The mask? Really? He was wearing a mask. In the middle of school. With all these kids! He's crazy! I put it down to trust issues. But at that moment what was bothering me most was Ken, grinning like a cat in a cream factory. Wait! Did he know something about this? The masked man walked over to Dixon, and began speaking to him. I couldn't hear what they were saying but after a while Dixon nodded and said to the class, "This is our new student. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Um, I'm Cry." He said awkwardly, as if feeling the 29 eyes on him right now as he looked down at his shoes.

One person finally voiced what they we're all thinking, "Is that your real name?" He said.

"...Yeah... Well, no, but I'd prefer not to share my real name." Cry said quietly, from behind the mask. Trust issues, I think to myself.

No one even bothered to ask about the mask.

Mr. Dixon broke the silence," Why don't you sit next to... Ken?" He asked, gesturing towards a boy sat at the front of the room. He smiled at Cry, and from a distance, Pewdie watched with a pang of jealousy.

**Cry's POV:**

I walk over to the boy at the front, Ken, and sit next to him, turning away from him. He felt embarrassed; however, as everything went back to normal, I relaxed. I turn to Ken and he looks at me, or at my mask, and pulls a puzzled expression. He wants to know, just like everyone else, all they care about is how weird I am.

"So, where are you from, Cry?" He asks innocently. To quick to judge, that's me all right.

I shrug. "Florida." I say in a monotone. I hate people knowing about me, but this guy seemed different. He just wants to get to know me.

"Really? That's pretty cool." He says. "You look uncomfortable." His voice shows a hint of worry.

"I'm ok, don't worry. People always look uncomfortable even when they are perfectly fine." I state it matter-of-factly, as if trying to force him to think I'm fine.

"Whatever you say." He replies, as the bell rings. "You know where you're going right?"

"No. I just have to go with you guys."

At the end of the day, I'm exhausted. The move really took it out of me, but having to go to school the next day? At least I'd made friends. Ken and Felix, already best friends themselves, were more than willing to go around with me. However, I had to go home now. To that dump of a house, with that horrible mother, shouting and screaming, and no father. I sighed as he looked out of the window of the bus. Houses and people, fellow students, whizzed past. He closed his eyes and waited for his stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: So, part 2! Um, so again, hope you enjoy and all that stuff.**

Cry's PoV:

Back at school again, I meet up with Felix and Ken outside the school gate. We travel to form, laughing about stupid things, or boy things, or whatever. Smiling happily, we enter our form and take our seats; still mouthing things at each other right under Dixon's nose, as the old geezer doesn't notice anything these days. We take form period, and go to our first class, P.E., as I moan in agony.

"Sup, bro?" Pewds asks, concerned.

"God, I hate P.E. The teachers always nag at me for being a lazy idiot." I reply, thinking back to my last school.

"Tsk, tsk, cry! But really? You of all people are lazy? Ha! You don't look it, with your body." Ken laughed, looking me up and down.

"Meh. I guess I was given the gift of good metabolism." I laugh.

Entering G block, the block of P.E., I give a sigh. I really do hate P.E., you always have to be so active. I would rather stay at home and play on my X-Box, or go on GTA with my friends from Florida. I shiver at the memories of my friends, Russ, Nick (Sp00o0o0o0n), and Scott. Meh, life goes on I guess...

Pewdie's PoV:

I smile at cry, and his utter weirdness. The mask he wears, his awkward personality, but if he is with us, then he is bound to be accepted. I give a short laugh, and enter the changing rooms with my friends. After changing, we go to the sports field and begin the lesson on hockey. Our teacher, though quite active, doesn't push us too far. Mainly because he doesn't expect a bunch of lazy guys like us to be able to do _anything_, but it's an improvement to all the other teachers. We have to be in threes, so me, Ken and Cry immediately team up. It's kinda fun to be honest, when we are left to our own devices, and the lesson goes quickly. Well, time flies by when you're having fun! The rest of the day goes smoothly, and we leave school in a rush.

"You online tonight?" Ken asks.

"Yeah, what you playing?" I reply.

"Dunno, what you wanna do?"

"Battlefield 4?"

"Sure, whatever. You gonna be on, cry?" I ask cry.

"Maybe, dunno. My mum will probably want me to do homework..."

"But, you have no homework..." Ken says.

"Yeah, but she likes me to do extra. Weird, right?" Ha, maybe I will join. Anyways, see you tomoz?" He asks.

"Sure." Me and Ken say in unison.

And cry walks of onto his bus.

"Well, bye, bro!" I say to Ken, and then I walk off.

"See you!" He calls after me.

**Hokeyp, so part 2! Um, sorry if I got something wrong about X-Box, you see, I'm a young girl writing here, and the fact that my family are really skint and can't afford all fancy consoles. All we have is an old PS2 that we have had for years. Anywayz, hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**AN: So, this is part 3! Please leave a review and criticism! I wont take it personally. Also, Ideas are needed, so if you have one, Please Tell ME! Enjoy :3**

**Cry's PoV:**

Back at school, all is normal. The other kids stay well clear of me, and I wait for Felix and Ken. When they arrive, conversation starts up as usual, funny things, boy things, whatever they feel like talking about; but somehow, I can't join in. My head is throbbing, stuck in an endless loop of screaming and shouting, cursing and crying. I should be used to it by now; it happens every night. Then again, according to my mother, I'm a weak failure, and a mistake. The horrible and torturous comments swirl around my head, nagging at me, sneering and snarling, smirking at my incapability. You're a mistake, a failure, and you were never meant to be born! I wish you would just clear off out of my life and leave me alone! Maybe then I could have some fun! I sigh as the sickening remarks enter, leave and re-enter my mind. Why, just why am I such a... A failure! A mistake! An outcast! I'm not meant to exist, why am I here? Why! Tell me that, you bastards! Tell me that, society!

Gasping, I awake in the matron's office, covered in a thin white sheet the colour of snow. It's keeping me warm, yet only to the extent of what I need. I hear voices, familiar ones. Pewdie? Ken? No, these are not their voices. I recognise them as Mr. Dixon, matron and... The head teacher? I shoot bolt upright, swivelling my head around to see if my deductions are true, and to my uttermost terror, they are.

"Headmaster... Sir?" I croak, my voice hoarse and hurting.

"Ah, Mr. Terry! I see you are awake!" He smiled at me, inspecting my condition.

"Why... Why am I-" I begin, but I am immediately cut off by Mr. Dixon.

"Please let the head speak, my boy!" He said, gesturing to the headmaster.

"Yes. Well, where to begin. Do you remember anything?" He asked.

"Well, I was in form and... Um, nothing else, sir." I reply, mentally questioning my temporary state of amnesia.

"That would make sense!" The head said. "You were reported unconscious by your friends, Felix and Kenneth, just minutes after Mr. Dixon here walked in!"

"My... Friends? Oh! Are they O.K? Felix and Ken?" I ask, panicked. If anything happened to them, then, then, I don't know what would happen to me!

"Your friends are fine, they're just in slight state of shock after seeing you collapse before their very eyes. For now, Mr. Terry, you will have to stay in the matron's ward. We will discharge you later in the day, so you can get back into your daily routine and lessons. Is this O.K with you, Mr. Terry?"

"Yes." I say, simply.

So, I collapsed. Why? Why! Tell me that, society!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**A/N: So, Part 4! I wrote this while pretending to revise for French so... Yeah! If there are any random French words in there... (Puppy dog eyes) Please, I beg of your forgiveness! Ok, not really. And I don't switch languages regularly so, ENJOY! (Tells self to shut up and stop rambling on).**

Pewdie's PoV:

"Hey, Ken! Ha, I totally kicked your ass on GTA V! You really do suck at those games!" I laugh, grinning happily at the infuriated brunette.

"Hey, I can't help it! I got stuck in First Person mode! It was unfair!" Ken replies, his eyebrow twitching.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you also suck at FPS games!"

"Shut up! Cry sucks as well! I beat him at least!"

"Yeah, but that's coz Cry doesn't play on consoles much! You play every other day!"

"Maybe he was just not up to it..." Cry piped in, subtly trying to break us apart from our intense arguing.

"OK, OK, I'll let him off this time! But if he's this bad when we enter the tournament then he is NOT getting away!" I laugh, while Ken looks shifty at my threatening comment.

"Yeah, great. Can I enter with you guy..." But before Cry could even finish, he trailed off, slipping sideways of the desk he was leaning on, and onto the floor.

"Cry!" Ken and I cried out, panicking at Cry's sudden collapse.

"Boys! What is wrong? Stop Shouting!" Mr. Dixon said, walking in. But then he spotted Cry.

"Oh, no!" He panicked, looking around the room. "Taylor, Laura and Matt, Go get Matron immediately!"

**A/N:**** So, yup! Part four! Also, a subtle slip of the new OC's, given to me by my friends at school! They are all amazing, and were willing to participate! And for you OC haters (Me kinda being one of them :p) they are only in it for a chapter, or two if I decide to split the PoV's up! Ok, bye my fellow shippers! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (I think)

Cry's PoV:

I stumble out of the matron's ward, fine but still Dizzy. What awaits me outside, however, is something I do not want. Jake Galdez, aged, hmm, 16 I think. A stuck up brat who only lives for himself, and is a total dick to everyone who doesn't suck up to him. Matt Birch and Taylor Gold, boyfriend and girlfriend. They seem alright to me, but they are total pets of their main "boss", Jake. Also, Laura McKee, a quiet and timid type of girl who has to do all the dirty work of the real gang, Matt, Taylor and Jake. I sigh miserably. I don't really want to do this, but I guess I have to. I cannot hurt Laura at the least, seeing as she's the same as me right now; not wanting to be here.

"What do you want, Richard?" I ask, knowing exactly what he is going to say next.

"That's not my name, you idiot!" He growls at me. So predictable.

"It might as well be, since you're the biggest Dick I've ever seen." I reply, as bluntly as possible.

"Damn you, Kid!" Jake shouts, launching himself at me. Time for ultimate humiliation.

I step to the side, the tiniest bit, and Jake flies straight past me onto the floor. He shouts more abuse at me, stuff like "I'll Kill you!" And such.

"I'd like to see you try." I say, challenging him.

"I will!" And yet again he launches at me.

I bring my leg up, twisting around and shooting my foot forth into his stomach. Tch, easy kill. He falls to the ground; coughing, cursing and spluttering. I laugh and bring my elbow down onto his head, not a proper move, but an easy way to do damage. Then I start repeatedly punching and kicking him any place on his body, giving every piece of damage I do a reason. That's for being a dick! That for society! That for the bastards out there who are judgemental! That's for my mother! That's for my father! That's for my general anger! That boosted my ego, bitch! I hope that hurts more than anything else! That's for being a bully! That's for forcing innocents to do your dirty work! That's for turning me into a horrible animal! That's because I can! So is that! And that! And that! And that!

It must have been ages before I was restrained, by whom? By Pewdie.

"Cry! Cry! Stop it!" He shouted at me, over and over. And after coming to my senses, I did.

"Don't." I say. "Don't ever try _anything_ ever again. Or this will happen again." Then I break free of Felix's grip and stalk of down the corridor with him running behind me. As long as he doesn't snitch, then I'm safe. If he does, I'll tell them he's lying and that he probably did this to himself to get me into trouble. Who will they believe? The biggest bully in school who has a criminal record; or me, the goody two shoes little boy with a timid nature and trust issues? Me. Of course they will.


	6. Chapter 6

PewDieCry... 6? Well here ya go:

**A/N: This story has ended this quickly because I was interested in my SetoSolace story more. It won't be discontinued but it does have a really rushed ending! I now this isn't how romance goes: Boy meets crush, spends around two days with crush, decides to get together with crush, but I needed to end the story already. So let's just pretend that THERE HAS BEEN A 2 YEAR TIME SKIP! Kay, bai x**

**TIME SKIP OF 2 YEARS.**

Pewdie's PoV:

It's been so long since we knew each other. Cry, Ken and I, I mean. It's so weird, I just want to stay with them forever... Especially Cry. It's mean to have favourites but he's just so intriguing. I've never seen his face still, but I just can't help feeling attracted to him. So today's the day. I'm gonna bring him to mine... and well, I'm going to ask him out. Maybe he will show me his face then? Oh I dunno. I'm just scared. What will he say? Only one way to find out!

Cry's PoV:

It's been a while since I last went over to Pewdie's. We go through the front door, while his mum smiles at us.

"Hey sweeties!" She calls from the kitchen. "Need anything?"

"No thanks!" Pewdie says, and then he drags me up to his room.

"So Cry..." He mutters.

"Sup?" I ask.

"What _is_ under your mask?" He asks me.

Should I show him? I mean he's my best friend and well, I kinda like him. He's gorgeous. No pint in hiding it. But what will he say if he sees my... My scars? I don't care! Only one way to find out!

Pewdie's PoV:

He's beautiful. Utterly gorgeous. I can't take my eyes of him. Then I notice the scar. It's on his left cheek, and it shows up easily on his pale white skin. I run my hand across his cheek carefully, trying not to hurt him.

"What happened?" I ask.

"My father... He's gone now, off into the afterlife. If I believed in reincarnation, I would probably say he's a bug of some sort right now. He was a drinker, and a bastard. He hurt me and my mum. My mum drinks as well, so I don't have much support on the matter. She can be nice, maybe twice a year. I just deal with it. It's pretty easy when I have great friends like you and Ken..."

"Well," I say, timidly, "It doesn't change my view of you."

And I lean in, ever so slightly, and I plant a kiss on his cheek, on the scar.

A/N: WO BABY! I'm finally done! Yes! Yes! HAHAHAH! I WAS GOING CRAZY WRITING THAT THING! IT WAS SO BORING TO ME! IM NEVER WRITING A SCHOOL FIC AGAIN!111!2!One!

Anywayzies, hope you enjoyed this fic, fellow shippers!

~Reviews please? *I fan* :D


End file.
